Moonflower
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Luchia discovers that she can grant three wishes to anyone who isn’t a mermaid. But what happens when she has to grant the wishes of a stranger? And when she loses her song to him?


I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of its characters, I only own the band and Kyosuke.

A mermaid fic from me? Yes. Anyways, the story right now is just an introduction between Luchia and Kyo, so things will grow more intresting. I'll update as often as I can. BTW, when they're singing, they're singing in Japanese, I'll do my best to put my songs in Japanese but if they are in English, they are still singing in Japanese. There won't be any English sung...don't worry, it'll make more sense soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was up high on the first day of summer break Luchia, Hanon, and Rina were out in the town's plaza celebrating the warm sun that shined down from above. The plaza was set on the pier closest to the beach that was a tourist attraction on the average day but today it was for the locals. All of the shops and cafés had opened their doors and had placed tables and chairs outside in the bright sun. A local band was playing a nice, gentle song that played in the background while people shopped around the small stores. 

"Hanon!" Luchia called as she walked over to her group of friends. "Can we go down to the beach now?"

"Not yet!" Hanon teased. "I've got to find something to buy for my Taro-chan!"

Luchia sighed. "Rina, do you want to go down to the beach with me?"

Luchia moved her head to the right in order to see her reaction but there was no one there. She blinked, and began moving her head around to see if she could spot the green haired girl.

"Hanon…where's Rina?" Luchia asked.

"Rina?" Hanon asked, turning around. "Didn't she say that she was going to check out the band that was playing?"

Luchia blinked. "She did?"

"You wanna go and look for her?"

Luchia nodded. "Yeah."

Hanon sighed. "Maybe there'll be a beach shop near the band with a present I can buy Taro-chan."

The two walked over to the left side of the pier where the band's music started to get louder. Luchia ignored the music for the most part; she was more interested in heading down towards the beach to see if Kaito was surfing today. After all it was summer now, and Luchia wanted to spend as much time as she could with him.

Ever since Luchia, Hanon, and Rina had returned home from Luchia's kingdom from witnessing Luchia's coming of age ceremony, Luchia had been seeing Kaito less and less. She didn't know if it was because he had called her name out while he was in danger, or if it was because she was just too shy to say anything to him. Perhaps it was just the fact that school was out and now school was no longer going to allow her to see him everyday.

"There you are Rina!" Hanon said, breaking Luchia out of her thoughts.

Luchia looked back up towards her friend's faces to see Rina now standing next to them. Rina opened her mouth to start talking when the band in front of them started to play again and drowned out her voice.

"What?" Hanon asked playfully.

"Can we get away from this band?" Rina asked with loud tone.

"Sorry about that!" a male voice said from the stage. "Looks like someone messed up! We didn't mean to play _that_ loud!"

The three girls looked up towards the stage as the lead man began talking to another person in his band. Rina sighed and turned away from the stage and began walking towards another shop across the pier.

"Come on, let's go look at something else," Rina said as she walked away.

"Okay!" Hanon ran after Rina. "Come on Luchia! Let's check out that jewelry shop!"

"Alright!"

Luchia kept looking back up at the band as they walked around, talking to one another. She was about to turn around and walk to the store where Rina and Hanon where when the band started playing again.

The lead band singer was a tall male with black leather pants and jacket. His hair was dyed black and pushed upwards and was now stiff from gallons of gel. His brown eyes looked out towards the stores in front of him and his black guitar was strapped around his chest while his fingers playfully strummed at the strings. On his feet were thick black boots that lifted him above the ground a bit but in reality he didn't need to be any taller then he already was.

"Ya know what?" the leader singer said before he started his song. "This song is dedicated to the small lady right there."

The singer moved his right hand towards Luchia as a blush came over her face. She blinked and looked up towards the singer as he began to play his black guitar along with the drummer and bass player behind him.

"For me?" Luchia asked.

"Luchia!" Hanon called from the doorway of the shop. "Are you coming or not?"

Luchia turned around to Hanon. "I'll be there in a minute Hanon!"

"What is she doing?" Rina asked as she walked up beside Hanon.

"I don't know," Hanon answered.

"_There was a day in the middle of June, that the world fell to its knees in awe of beauty,_" the singer sung gently. "_That was the month you were born, and the month I finally became complete._"

_His voice is so gentle._ Luchia thought.

Hanon walked over to Luchia with a small blue bag in her hands. "Luchia, what are you doing?"

"Listening to his song," Luchia answered. She looked over towards Hanon to see Rina walking over to their group as well. "He said it was for me."

"Really?" Hanon asked as she perked up. "Why don't you talk to him after he's done playing?"

Luchia blushed. "No I couldn't!"

"Why not?" Rina asked as she began watching the band once more.

"I want to see Kaito-kun!" Luchia said as she shook her head back and forth. "After this I want to go and see if he's down at the beach."

Hanon hit Luchia playfully on her back. "Alright then don't worry about anything! Rina and I will stay here so you can have some alone time with him. I'm so jealous!"

Luchia moved both of her hands to her face. "There's nothing to be jealous about!"

The music of the band became gentle once more as the main player and singer began to whisper the end of the song lyrics. Luchia figured that the song was over, so she, and the other two girls, walked away from the stage and further down the pier.

"Did you like the band?" Hanon asked, looking at the other two girls.

Rina shrugged. "They were alright."

"Did you catch the name?" Hanon asked as she stopped in front of a dress store. A certain blue dress caught the Mermaid's eye. "Wow! That blue dress is so beautiful!"

Hanon walked into the small summer beach store while Rina looked around outside with Luchia. Rina rather didn't care for the types of dresses in the summer store so she figured that she would just stay outside with Luchia.

"The band's name was Two Shots 'Till Midnight," Rina answered. "What did you think of them Luchia?"

"I thought the lead singer had a really nice voice," Luchia answered. "I wonder why a band like that hasn't become well known."

"The singing world is harsh," Rina said as she looked back towards the band. "Not everyone makes it."

The band had now disassembled, leaving their instruments on the stage while a guard watched them. Rina looked around the stores to see if the men had wandered into one of them but she couldn't find the four band members anywhere.

"I wonder where they went," Rina whispered to herself.

Luchia spotted a small cliff that hung over the beach down below that would give her the perfect view of the ocean. That would be the perfect place to see if Kaito was out surfing today or not.

"I'll be back!" Luchia said as she ran towards the cliff.

"Luchia! Be careful!" Rina moved her hand out to catch the young blond but Luchia was already as far ahead of her.

Hanon popped out from the store. "Where did Luchia go?"

Rina sighed. "Looking for Kato."

Hanon shrugged. "She'll come back to us don't worry!"

* * *

Luchia ran over to the end of the grassy cliff and looked down towards the ocean. Waves were slamming against the shore, creating a calming noise that Luchia loved to hear on such hot days. The blue water flashed a white color whenever a wave rose up from the water and as Luchia looked at the waves, she spotted Kaito surfing on one of the waves. 

"Kaito-kun!" Luchia called out as she waved her hand back and forth, trying to get his attention. "Kaito-kun!!"

The dirt underneath Luchia started to fall away from her weight and her movements. The dirt fell into the water that slammed itself against the cliff and where sharp, gray, rocks had formed from the constant water pounding on it.

Kaito swam to the beach, and stood beside the cliff. "Luchia!" he called out with a smile. "What are you doin' here?"

"Shopping," she answered.

Kaito blinked. He could hear what Luchia was saying and she was so far away that he couldn't read her lips. The water came up towards the beach once more while Kaito placed his surf board into the bright yellow shore.

"Come down here Luchia!" Kato called out. "I can't hear you at all!!"

"Alright!" Luchia yelled back.

The echo helped to carry Kaito's voice to Luchia's ears but Luchia's voice wasn't strong enough in this form to be carried on an echo. Wanting to be now near Kaito, Luchia backed away from the edge of the cliff and started to run when she felt the cliff collapse underneath her feet.

"AH!" Luchia screamed.

The grounding underneath her feet had disappeared, and she could feel her self start to fall downwards. She screamed again from fear of falling when she remembered that if she fell in the water, she would revert back to her Mermaid form in front of Kaito.

"LUCHIA!" Kaito yelled.

Luchia closed her eyes and just waited for her body to hit the water when she felt someone grab her right wrist.

"Don't worry!" a male voice said. "I got ya!"

Luchia looked up towards the cliff to see the man who had been singing in the band was holding her up. He was squinting his left eye from the strain of holding her up when he moved his left hand down and grabbed her.

"Just hold on," he whispered.

The man pulled up Luchia and placed her on the cliff once more. She fell to her knees the moment her feet touched the ground, but the man pulled her further away from the end of the cliff so that she wouldn't fall again.

"Got bad luck 'eh?" the man asked. "You've got _some_ luck, after all I was nearby."

"Thank you!" Luchia said as she caught her breath. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" the man said with a laugh. "You just fell, I'm just happy that I was there to catch you."

Luchia was embarrassed. Not only had she fallen in front of the man she had a crush on, she had almost revealed her mermaid form to him _and_ made someone come and save her. Today just hadn't been her day.

"What's your name?" he asked, moving his face next to Luchia's.

"Oh!" Luchia pulled back with a blush on her face. "Nanami Luchia," she introduced with another bow.

"I'm Urada Kyosuke," he said as he bowed as well. "And I'm the lead singer and guitar player for Two Shots 'Till Midnight."

The blush on Luchia's face deepened. "That was you?! I…I."

Kyosuke laughed. "Don't worry about anything; I'm happy I was able to catch you in time Luchia-chan! I wouldn't want you to get all wet and have to go home early. After all, you still owe me dinner."

"Dinner?" Luchia blinked.

Kyosuke leaned in towards Luchia and flicked her nose. "I saved you didn't I? I think you at least owe me a dinner or something! Right?"

"Uh." Luchia covered her nose with both of her hands and backed away a bit.

Kyosuke looked at Luchia for a few minutes and could sense her hesitation. "Look, how about you buy me a bento for now? I'm on a break and I could really use one. You know of a place that sells them?"

Luchia blinked once more. "I know a beach shop near here that does."

"Good!" Kyosuke stood. "Take me to it!"

As Kyosuke stood, Luchia looked up towards him, wondering if she really should take him out to get something to eat. _He_ had saved her from falling in the water and from getting injured but he had saved her from the most important thing, transforming into a mermaid before Kaito's eyes. Oh, Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" Luchia said as she brought both of her hands to her face. "I forgot about Kaito-kun!"

Just as Luchia called his name out, Kaito came running up the small cliff with his surf board underneath his right arm. When he saw that Luchia was alright, he slowed down and placed his board into the dirt underneath him and began walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked. "I saw you almost fall, who saved you? Hanon?"

"No," Luchia said as she pointed to Kyosuke. "He saved me."

"Oh." Kaito's gentle looked changed to a glare when his eyes landed on Kyosuke, who returned the glare. "I haven't seen you around."

"No you haven't," Kyosuke countered. "I came down here for the opening of the beach shops; I'll be leaving in a few weeks."

Kaito moved his eyes back to Luchia. "Come on Luchia; let's go down to the beach together."

Kaito grabbed Luchia's hand and began to walk away with her when Kyosuke reached out and placed his right hand on Luchia's shoulder, stopping them. Luchia turned back around towards Kyosuke and blinked.

"Sorry, she already promised me lunch," Kyosuke said with a grin. "Right?"

Luchia nodded. She felt like she _had_ to. "Yeah, sorry Kaito-kun but I promised."

Kaito turned away. "Fine. I'll be here all night Luchia if you come back."

Without another word Kaito left Luchia behind with Kyosuke. Luchia watched as Kaito walked away back towards the ocean where he began to surf once more.

"Kaito," Luchia whispered.

"Your boyfriend?" Kyosuke asked as he leaned over towards the blond.

A blush crossed her face. "No! Kaito-kun is just a friend!!"

"Just a friend 'eh?" Hanon's voice said with a giggle following after.

Kyosuke and Luchia turned around to the beach shops to see Rina and Hanon standing there. Hanon had her arms behind her and a cute smile on her face while Rina stood with her usual stoic look about her. Luchia bit her lower lip as a heavier blush crossed her face.

Hanon walked over to the two. "Who is _this_ Luchia? A new _friend_?"

"Oh." Luchia perked up. "This is Urada Kyosuke, he saved me from falling. Urada-san and I are going to buy a bento at the beach shop."

"A bento?" Hanon laughed and moved her index finger towards Luchia. "What about Kaito-kun?"

"Well," Luchia moved her hands forward and grabbed the end of her skirt, "Urada-san saved me from falling down into the ocean so…"

"Please Luchia-chan!" Urada said as he moved his right hand up and down. "Call me Kyo-un! But Luchia-chan, if you could, do you mind if we went to get the bento now? I've got to start playing soon."

"Playing?" Rina cocked an eyebrow.

Kyosuke blinked and moved his attention towards Rina. "I'm in the band that was playing back there."

Rina's casual look changed to a small glare. There was something about Kyosuke that she just didn't trust. He was acting too kind; almost like he wanted to make sure that he had Luchia all to himself. Could he be an enemy in disguise? He _could_ be working for the Water Demons.

"Rina," Hanon turned to the green haired girl, "why don't you and I leave these two alone for a few minutes?"

"What?" Rina twitched. "Hanon I don't think—"

Before Rina could finish, Hanon wrapped her arm around Rina's right arm and turned the two of them around. Rina began to wiggle around in protest when Hanon turned back to Luchia.

"Have a great time Luchia!" Hanon said with a sly grin. "Come back to the Bath House when you're done!"

Hanon led Rina away, the smile still crossing her face as she did so. Luchia watched the two of them walk away, and let go of a small sigh. She _was_ slightly nervous to be left with a stranger like Kyosuke, who seemed a bit _too_ nice. Then again Luchia did owe him something for saving her.

Kyosuke stepped forward a bit. "Shall we go then Luchia-chan?"

She nodded. "Come on Kyo-kun."

* * *

Hanon led Rina back to the boardwalk and then pulled away. She began to enter a shop as if nothing had happened back with Luchia. Rina, not understanding why Hanon had acted so strange, walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. 

"Why did you leave Luchia with that guy?" Rina asked.

Hanon blinked. "Why not?"

"You don't know him!"

"Relax!" Hanon said with a girlish giggle. "Luchia knows what she's doing! Besides I just want to see what Kaito-kun is going to do now!"

"Kaito?" Rina backed away from Hanon.

Hanon nodded. "You'll see what I mean! Don't worry about anything!"

* * *

A half an hour had passed since Luchia had first met Kyosuke and they were now sitting on a beach. Kyosuke was eating the bento Luchia had bought for him on the boardwalk while Luchia sat down with her knees folded underneath her. They hadn't been talking much, Kyosuke had been doing more of the talking, but the conversation still seemed dry and somewhat boring. 

The ocean slammed up against the beach the two were sitting on, and a relaxing breeze blew over them. Kyosuke sat a few feet away from the start of the water for a reason he hadn't told Luchia yet. Luchia didn't have an issue with it; after all, she couldn't get too close to the water either.

The sun had started to set in front of them and created a wonderful, emotional feeling. This moment was something Luchia would have liked to share with Kaito…but she shared it with a man she hardly knew.

Luchia began to space out while Kyosuke blabbed on about his work. She couldn't help but wonder what Kaito was doing at this very moment. Could he be surfing? Or eating dinner by himself? Well, whatever Kaito was doing, Luchia wanted to be by his side forever.

"Luchia-chan?" Kyosuke asked.

She fell out of her thoughts. "Sorry Kyo-kun, did you say something?"

He laughed and moved his chopsticks to her with a piece of food between them. Luchia looked at the food and then moved her attention to Kyosuke.

"Do you want some?" Kyosuke moved the food closer to Luchia's mouth.

"No thank you."

Kyosuke brought the chopsticks back to his mouth. "Fine," he mumbled between chews.

It fell silent once more. The waves in front of them increased as the tide came higher. Kyosuke moved back a bit, as did Luchia. As Luchia moved back, Kyosuke looked over towards her and laughed.

"You didn't have to move back with me," he said. "I don't like being too close to the water."

Luchia turned to face him. "Why not?"

He blushed. "I have a…slight fear of water."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I almost died when I was younger when I was swimming. No big deal though, I've got more important things to worry about."

"Like?" She moved in closer towards him.

"My dreams."

"Dreams?"

He nodded once more and leaned back on his hands. "I want my band to become famous. If I had one wish in the world," he looked up towards the mixed colored sky, "I would wish…I wish that my band would become world famous."

A simple wish, Luchia thought. It was a wish any musician would want for his or her band. She let her mind wander, and soon the thoughts of what her dreams were came into her mind. Of course it would have something to do with Kaito, but what exactly?

As she looked down and became lost in her thought, she noticed that her necklace that glowing an unusual bright pink color. She moved her right hand over the necklace and hid it away.

"What do you want, Luchia-chan?"

Luchia looked towards Kyosuke and gave him a gentle smile. Kyosuke reached his right hand down and grabbed Luchia's. She blushed as Kyosuke brought their hands up to his mouth, and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Kyo-kun I—"

The sudden sound of waves interrupted Luchia. The two turned their heads towards the sound and saw a large wave approaching the both of them. Luchia wanted to kick her legs out so that she could escape the wave but her legs were folded underneath her and she couldn't move at all. Kyosuke ducked down as the wave grew closer but saw the look of fear on Luchia's face.

"Luchia," Kyosuke whispered.

The wave loomed over them and Kyosuke moved his jacket over Luchia to try and protect her. Before he knew it, the wave crashed down on the both of them and soaked Luchia's legs. Kyosuke's clothes soaked up as much as Luchia's top as he could but it was her legs that needed protection.

"No!" Luchia screamed.

The water that had splashed on Luchia's legs changed them from human legs to a single mermaid's fin. Her hair changed from short and dark blond to a platinum color that had been styled into two long pigtails. Her shirt slipped away as she fell into her mermaid form and when the wave cleared, she found herself looking back at a wide-eyed Kyosuke.

"Luchia?" he asked.

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
